Death Dimension
by xXMiakyattoXx
Summary: It's Halloween, and Jaden, Alex, Cassidy, Rose, Annastasia, and Mari are planning out their Trick and Treating. But so are the so proclaimed "Axis" girls, Ciello, Volt, and Kiki. They leave on their Cany Conquest...and find the real Allies and Axis stranded in their world. Alex is forced to help, but shit backfires! And so, they're all now trapped in ANOTHER world. Wonderful.


~Prologue~

"Whooooo! Halloween time, my bitches! Free candy all night LOOONG!" "Jaden, you're 14, I think you're a bit too old to go Trick or Treating." "Whatever! I'm still going, but you can just stay over there in boring old London with no free candy! At least the other Allies wanted to go. Right, Mari?" Okay, dudes, here's the sitch: I'm Insanity here, bringing you the story of what happened before the whole "Death Dimension" incident. Right now, it's a week till Halloween with Jaden and her friends, who she calls the rest of the Allies. Why? Because Jaden is American, Alex over in London is British, Mari is Chinese, and there will be more people from France, Russia, and Canada. Now, let's continue. "Right, aru! You're never too young for sweets, Alex! And we're going to a haunted house!" (Annastasia: It's actually a mansion.) "WELL I'M CALLING IT A HAUNTED HOUSE, ARU! Now, Alex, come on down and complete the Allied Forces! The Axis is already assembled for Halloween, and we need to beat them in our candy conquest, aru!" Mari was tapping her foot impatiently for an answer. "…Fine. But we're not copying the Allies' costumes like we did last year." In the background, Cassidy is heard munching Pocky and saying, "You mean from the Halloween episodes? That was one time, and no one noticed we were copying them!" "There was that one girl-" Jaden rushed over to the phone. "OH, WE'RE GOING-TUNN-SORR-BYE-CANDY!" And then she hung up. "…You're so rude, aru." "Yeah, whatever. Now let's go over costumes! I'm Rin Kagamine from "Trick and Treat"! Cassidy, go!" Cass pulled her outfit from the nearby closet, a short blue dress with long sleeves, boots like Hatsune Miku's- but with green and blue-, and her sword. Also, may I mention that the dress was decorated with green diamond shapes, and that it was tight at the waist due to a belt like Miku's? "Warrior Princess!" Jaden pointed dramatically to Rose. "You're a warrior princess, too!" "Oui!" She pulled her short fusia dress from her bag, along with her gloves, lavender with pink stripes at top and bottom, and then her fusia shoes. "Alright, good! Now, Mari! Costume!" Mari Pulled up her hood. She had on a panda hoody, a short-ish pink skirt, white stocking like things, and brown Japanese schoolgirl like shoes. Jaden pointed dramatically-again. "That's adorable! Annastasia, you're Hastune Miku, right?" Anna pulled out her costume from under her coat. "Da." Jaden fist-pumped. "Perfect! Now all we need is Alex, and we're good to go! I already have the costume!" Anna raised her hand. "Don't you think it's a better idea for Alex to pick the costume, especially if she's wearing it?" Jaden stole a Pocky box from Cassidy and went to sit on the window sill. "Aw, she won't mind! She likes Pokemon, so it's all good!"

MEANWHILE, WITH THE "AXIS"…

Ciello let her eye color show for once, instead of having those demon eyes glare at everyone today. She had grass green eyes, and they went well with her brown hair. She was in her room with her sister, Olli, her best friend, Volt, and Kiki. "So, everyone has costumes ready, right? …So, I'm a cute little kitty! Like this one!" She held up one of her kittens. It was white, fluffy, and so very adorable. Olli scoffed. "You aren't that cute." "OLLI, SHUT UP OR I WILL SCRATCH YOUR FUCKING EYEBALLS OUT! Now, on to Volt's costume…" "I'm gonna be an…Electro Punk Pop Star." "…That sounds…FRIKKIN AMAZING! I bet the outfit will be sooo cool. Are you gonna bring out the electro swords for it?" Volt shrugged and pulled at her hair a bit. "Maybe, but you never know. I like my hair to hide my eye." Ciello rolled her eyes. She thought her eye was cool. "Olli, I know that you're a mafia boss or some shit, and then Kiki is Vietnam, or China, or…I really don't care." And so, they talked over the plan to get lots of candy, and finally get crowned the Halloween Queens.

HALLOWEEN DAY

"We're SUUUUPER psyched that you made it, Alex! And that you like the Black 2 costume! So great!" Alex messed with her hair a bit before deciding it was perfect. And then, they headed out!

"Oh, so you were gonna be Japan, Kiki? That makes sense! Well, come on, guys! With the three of us together, we'll get so much candy!" Volt and Olli rushed behind to catch up with her. "Cierro, there's…! … …Four of us…I wish they would just notice me for more than a few seconds…it's kind of depressing…" Kiki slowly followed, kinda sad on Halloween.

The "Allies" hit all the rich houses and got shitloads of candy, while the "Axis" just broke into houses and jacked bowls and buckets of candy. The "Allies" did this on the poor houses, because they wouldn't have security systems. Now, I know you're thinking, 'But if they're poor, then wouldn't they have less candy?' Well, no. They surprisingly had a lot of candy. But, at one house, the two groups met up…

"…Ciello, Olli." "Rose, Cassidy." Jaden sensed the hatred between the two pairs of sisters, and stepped in. "Alright, let's not start shit. Now, let's figure…out… …I swear, I see the Axis Powers and Allied Forces right across the street." Alex looked over to where Jaden was staring. "Blasph…emy…They really are there! Look, they're all arguing about something!"

ACROSS THE STREET

"Dude, Iggy, you so messed up! Where even are we, and DUDE, SO FRIKKIN SWEET, IT'S HALLOWEEN!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I didn't mess anything up, there was a rift in the Death Dimension. It must have interfered with the portal system. So, it must have tossed us either through a random rip in the dimensions, or the nearest magical source…I haven't sensed any sudden disrupts in the portal system, so-" "So there's someone like you around here? Oh, my day just got worse." "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!" "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" And so began the daily battle off England and France.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

"Um…WTF is the Death Dimension?" Volt stepped up to explain. "Vell, because Alex has been teaching me so much about it- AkA calling me non stop to talk about it-, I can tell you. The Death Dimension not only links vith the Land of the Dead, but also vith the Portal System, used to link vith Anthea, Its vebsite, and certain places across the vorld, such as the exact middle of the Great Vall of China, the very top of Big Ben, a secret tunnel under one of France's art museums, the middle floor of Tokyo Tower, and the building thing nobody uses at this one school in Natomas." "You mean over in Sacramento?" "Ja." Jaden raised her hand and shook it around like a maniac until she was called on. "Um…the hell is Anthea?" Alex wanted to explain that one. "Anthea used to be a planet of about ten or eleven regions. Each one was for one of the elements, except for the Legion of Dragonites and Dragons, and the Main Kingdom. Main Kingdom was home to the human rulers, Dashian and Kloea Sennen. They were partly responsible for all of the princesses' decisions, who ruled over the regions. In the Main Kingdom, all who lived there were human, too. Now, every year, Anthea would send one plant or whatever they had from each region to see which would cure the world's ailments at the time. How do you think we got the plague stuff? But one day, when WW2 was nearing the end, a fleet of alien ships came and destroyed the planet. It was kept secret through the government of all the countries ONLY, though, so none of the citizens knew. If Anthea wasn't destroyed, we could probably have gotten the cure for Aids, and Cancer." Jaden looked up in awe. "Whoa…to think that such a wonderful planet used to exist…" "Umm, guys? The Axis and Allies are still across the street. Is no one worried that we've gone insane?" Everyone turned to Kiki, and then looked back at the other side of the street. Yeah, same America laugh, same England and France fighting. Typical Hetalia. Olli smiled a wicked smile. "I dare one of you to go over there and fan girl." Cassidy and Rose shot their hands up. "PICK ME!" "Forget you, betrayer of France! PICK ME, I WANT TO GO!" Alex mega sweat dropped, then went up to both of them. "You can both go and fan girl." They squealed, and ran over across the street. "AH, man, this is gonna be too sweet! Alex, put your magic to good use and poof up some popcorn!" And so, after some irritation, they all had popcorn.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Dude, they're soooo confused!" Cassidy pointed at them. "Oh no, WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jaden began running, but was caught by the sleeve by Alex. "I think it might be something important they're talking about…Let's go over there." And so, on Alex's command, everone walked across the street to the Hetalia characters. "Cassidy, what did you tell them, aru?" "Oh, well, see…so, we got to talk to them. Turns out, the Death Dimension interfered with the Portal System, and they were chucked here. So, as England said, it was either at random, or their path was chosen by a magical source. So, I told them all about Alex and now they know which it is." Silence. Not one word was spoken. Alex is magical. And very British. England is magical. And duh, of course he's British. …and then there's everyone else and their similarities…oh, they would get along so well! "…Well, Alex? Step uuup…" And Alex did. She, at the moment, had her red hair up in buns to look like Black 2's, was wearing the outfit, and was looking around at everything with emerald green eyes under kinda thick eyebrows. Like Iggy's, sort of. "Well, I'm Alex. It's really an honor to meet my country." And cue adorable British accent. Ah, I make all my OC's at least the tinyest bit cute. (I think I just cracked the fourth wall…0.0) "Nice to see one of my citizens quite…passionate about her country." He was motioning to the British flag tattoos on her hands and arms. "Um, yes, well, I just got those before I left London to come over for Halloween…" She was so totally blushing. …What? Oh, alright. I need to be serious with this. "Why are you in America's country, anyways?" Jaden piped into their conversation. "It's a story involving Mari, me, and Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream when she got over here." Sweatdrop. "JADEN, YOU DON'T JUST CUT SOMEONE OFF, I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING!" "WELL, WHATEVER, I WANTED TO TALK, SO YEAH! I DO WHAT I WANT, BIATCH!" Cassidy face palmed. "They always do this…SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD, BOTH OF YOUR ESOPHAGUS'S WILL BE USED AS STRAWS FOR MY SMOOTHIES!" She unsheathed her sword. They quickly shut up. "Now, Alex, you're so fuckin' magical, send 'em back or whatever!" "If there's a disruption in the Death Dimension, trying to send them back right now could cause problems." "THEY HAVE A PROBLEM, NOW FIX IT!" She brought the tip of her sword to Alex's throat. "I won't hesitate. Just like that," She snapped. "I could slit your throat and take my prize." Alex quickly agreed to try sending them back, and Cassidy put away her sword. Alex took out her wand, make from a Sakura tree, with a string of her blood as the core. It was pretty awesome.

She pointed to the ground below them , and started whispering to herself the chant to connect with the Portal System. A glowing green light surrounded the Hetalia characters, and the ground seemed to crumble beneath their feet. "I told you to send them back, Alex!" Cassidy yelled. She felt this was taking too long for her taste. Alex said nothing. Then, nothing but falling and falling. "ALEEEX! WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" "The ground was supposed to crumble slowly! Now we're falling, too! I told you this was dangerous!" They hit solid ground.


End file.
